


Blankets and Bee's part 1

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three: Expanding The Family [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet is ill with a strange sickness and no one knows what is wrong. Well except for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets and Bee's part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay we made a big age jump. Hamish is now 35 (we had planned to write other stories in between but another fic took priority for a while.) But we hope that everyone enjoys the fic. Again it's not a Brit Fic so sorry if there is anything that is wrong, but these stories are written for fun and not always for 100% accuracy. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are much loved!

Violet giggled as she raced Hamish back to the flat they were renting. “I’m winning Hamish Lestrade, don’t tell me you are turning into an old man at 35,” she cried as she nearly running into the door. Leaning against it she looked at Hamish as he stood in front of her shaking his head. “I won, tell that to your followers,” she laughed. 

“No fair, you cheated.” He pointed out to her as he snuck a kiss on her lips. 

“How?” Violet asked as she looked for her key and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach. 

Hamish looked down at his hands, “you made me carry the bags.” He laughed as he tried to catch his breath. 

Violet looked at him as she unlocked the front door. “That’s not cheating, that’s strategizing.” She informed him as she flipped the light on and walked in. 

“Dear god you have been spending too much time with Papa.” Hamish told her setting their bags on the kitchen table. Violet giggled as she kissed her husband. 

“Actually, I learned that one from Dad.” 

Hamish couldn’t help but laugh at that one, he was about to open his mouth to speak again when his mobile wen t off. Grabbing it from his pocket he looked down to see that his Uncle Mycroft was calling him. “Hello.” He said as Violet began to put the food away. 

“Hamish, there has been an accident at 221 Baker Street,” Mycroft said to him. Hamish went white. He was going to be sick. Violet stopped as she saw the fear rising in Hamish’s face. She helped him sit down in a chair. “Your father fell down some stairs. He still thinks he is a bloody 29 year old. He is at Bart’s now,” explained Mycroft. 

“Is he…” 

“He is fine. He hurt his hip but they were able to pop it back into place. He has a few bruises but nothing that he hasn’t seen before,” Mycroft told his nephew. “I have sent two tickets for you and Violet to leave tomorrow morning.” 

Hamish nodded and cleared his throat. “Thanks Uncle Myccy.” He hung up the phone and looked at Violet. “Papa fell. He is okay but we have plane tickets to leave tomorrow to head back to London.” He informed Violet. 

She kissed her husband on his neck. “We better start packing.” They headed to their room. Violet pulled out her rucksack and Hamish’s. Her stomach was uneasy again. She attributed it to the alarming news they just received. She had been feeling a bit off the past few weeks but she really thought nothing of it. They got a half hour into packing when Violet went running into the bathroom. 

Hamish walked over to the bathroom door, “You okay?” he asked her. 

“Peachy.” She said as Hamish heard her vomit again. “Or not….” 

Hamish let her be as he finished packing up his cloths as well as Violet’s. He got the apartment all squared away and ready to head home for as long as need be to help with his father. Violet came out of the bathroom. All showered and cleaned. She plopped down on the bed. “Why am I so tired?” she asked him. 

Hamish crawled into bed with Violet. “We are 35 and we were running around Turkey on our first days here. I’m even tired.” 

“And worried,” Violet said as she laid her hand on her husband’s chest. Both of them managed to get a few hours of sleep before they had to be out and to the airport. They were on the plane and in the air by noon. Violet’s upset stomach seemed to have passed. She had her headphone in and she managed to sleep most of the flight back to England. When they got off the aeroplane Anthea was there waiting for them with a car. 

Hamish had called and told his dad that he and Violet were coming. He argued, but he knew that his son and daughter in law were stubborn and would come anyway. “You okay?” Hamish asked looking at Violet. She had her eyes closed. 

“Yes,” she told him. “I just need to use the toilet again.” 

Hamish looked at her. “I swear your bladder has shrunk in the past few weeks.” He laughed leaning over and kissing his wife on the side of her lips. When they pulled up to Bart’s they thanked Anthea for the ride as they grabbed their rucksacks and headed into the hospital. 

Violet made a B-line for the toilets as Hamish went to find out what room his father was in. Once Violet emerged Hamish and she headed up to the lift to go to room 4356. They walked down the hall and they knew they had reached Papa’s room. There was yelling and complaining taking place. 

“I’m fine! I wanna leave.” Sherlock’s voice rang out. 

“You are not leaving.” John shouted at him. 

“Oh, yes I am!” Sherlock explained. 

Hamish shook his head. Some things never changed. He knocked on the door and walked on into the room. Sherlock raised his head and looked at his tan son and tan daughter in law. “You two are supposed to be in Turkey.” Sherlock said. 

“Yes,” Violet said as she hugged John and then walked over to Sherlock. “But we had an important someone that called us back.” she explained. Sherlock looked her up and down a few times. His eyes lit up as he held back a smile. 

“How was the flight?” Sherlock asked as he looked over at his son. John looked at Sherlock as he saw his husband’s mind deducing and at work full force. 

“Vi slept, I read,” Hamish explained looking at his Papa. 

“I was happy to get sleep. I was afraid I was still going to get sick,” Violet explained as she sat down on the couch in the room. “How are you doing Papa?” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I should be going home now.” 

“No,” John said looking at him. “We also decided after this incident. We will officially be retiring.” 

Hamish looked at his dad and then his papa. “What will happen to our home?” 

John placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You and Violet get it.” He explained to him. Hamish looked over at Violet who stood up and stretched he lower back. Having less than 24hours between flights were taking a toll on her body.

John told Hamish not to worry about 221 yet. Hamish agreed and headed down with Violet to get coffee. They were going to bring John one up when they came back. As they left John saw Sherlock’s smile. The smile of a deduction he made but had to keep to himself. How John hated that smile. “What is it?” he asked as he sat next to Sherlock’s bed. “You eyed Violet when she walked and in and then you even de”-

“Violet is pregnant.” Sherlock told him. 

John looked at him. “What?” 

“Pregnant. Too early to tell gender, she might not even know that she is pregnant yet.” He explained to his husband as if he just told him the weather outside. “She is roughly two months. It was fairly obvious from the signs. Her being sick, she looked a little flushed when she came in and she kept stretching her lower back. She has never had back problems in her life and she doesn’t have the flu.”

John felt a grin begin to spread across his face. “Really? The doctors-”

Sherlock cut him off. “Said it was improbable. Not impossible.” 

John was so excited he could cry. He then looked at Sherlock. “Don’t tell them.” 

“Why?” Sherlock protested. 

“Let them find out themselves.” John said kissing Sherlock on his forehead. Sherlock huffed but he knew that John was right in what he said. 

When Hamish and Violet came back into the room they stayed for a few hours with John and Sherlock. They then headed back to 221 to settle in. They unpacked their cloths and put them back up in Hamish’s old room. Violet wasn’t feeling the best but said nothing as they went to Angelo’s for dinner. 

Hamish looked over at her. They had managed to get their normal table. Angelo was more than ecstatic to see them back. “You’re not eating.” Hamish said as he looked down at Violet’s plate full of food. 

“Not hungry.” She admitted to him. Angelo packed up the uneaten food for Violet to bring home. When she got to 221 she put the food in the fridge and passed out on the couch. Her body was more than exhausted. Hamish cleaned up the apartment a little and then ended up passing out in his Papa’s chair. 

The next morning Hamish woke up forgetting where he was. It all sank back in. He quickly got dressed and then headed back to the hospital to see his Dad and Papa. He knew his Dad hadn’t come home last night so he needed to make sure that he was alright. He kissing his sleeping wife on the head and went on his way. He had tapped a note to the fridge to let her know where he ran off to this morning. 

While Hamish was out Anthea took this moment to sneak into the flat and leave a present for Violet. Per Sherlock’s request to top it all off. When Violet did wake up she stretched. He body still in pain but her nausea was gone. It took her a few moments to remember that she was back in London. Sitting up she stood up from the couch and went to see where Hamish had run off to this morning, which was more the afternoon now.

Walking into the kitchen she saw two things the note from Hamish that was on the fridge saying he went to the hospital to see his Papa. The next was a small rectangular box. A bit curious Violet grabbed it as she headed into the bathroom to start her daily peeing every hour. After several minutes Violet came rushing out of the bathroom, her chest tight and her hands shaking. She grabbed her purse, slipped her shoes on and left to go to the Surgery to see Sarah. 

~~~

Hamish let himself into the hospital room and smiled when he saw his Dad sleeping with his head on Papa’s bed. His Papa was still awake and smiled at his son. “He won’t go home to get proper rest.” Sherlock said to Hamish as he walked over and gave his Papa a kiss. 

“He is worried about you,” Hamish explained. 

Sherlock huffed out a laugh. “He always is.” He turned his gaze down and ran a hand through John’s now gray hair; he could see small traces of the blonde that used to cover his head. 

Hamish smiled as he took a seat on the couch. “Papa, what is this about giving Vi and I 221?” Hamish asked. 

Sherlock smiled at his son. He was like John in so many ways, seeing him stand there tan reminded him so much of when he first met John. “We don’t need it,” he informed him. He could tell that sill wasn’t the answer that Hamish was looking for. “We are retiring officially Hal, your Dad has patients down in Sussex he sees, and I only let him keep them so he doesn’t go crazy. I have the bees. Plus, you and Violet need a place to call home after traveling.” Sherlock said trying to dance around his newest deduction of Violet. 

Hamish looked at his dad. It was hard for him to see them leaving London. Though no matter how far Hamish traveled with Violet he never saw himself leaving London for good either. 

“Speaking of Violet, where is my beautiful daughter-in-law?” Sherlock asked. 

Hamish broke away from his train of thought. “Sleeping, she hasn’t been feeling the best. I just hope she didn’t catch a bug or something.” Hamish yawned; he had forgotten to get himself coffee this morning on the way over to the hospital. “When are they discharging you?” 

“Today,” Sherlock said to him. 

“No,” came John’s voice as he sat up and stretched. “You are leaving when they tell you its okay. Not when you feel you are okay.” John rolled his shoulder as Hamish smiled, but his mind was still on 221. He took a seat on the couch as John walked over to his son. “Hamish it’s all yours. It’s all been paid off. Ms. Hudson left it in her will for your father and I. And we wrote down in our that it would be passed on to you.” 

“I can’t just take it. But I can’t let anyone else have it either.” He said. 

John placed a hand on his son’s knee. “Talk it over with your wife. It’s yours even if it lays their vacant.” John stood up to stretch. “I’m going down to get coffee. Want anything Hal?” 

“Coffee, black,” he said to his dad. As John left Hamish pulled out his phone to see if his wife was up yet. 

You awake sleepy head?- Hal

He waited but got no answer. He slid his phone back into his pocket as his Papa asked him about his travels. 

~~~

Violet was meanwhile anxiously waiting for the test results to come in. She sat in Sarah’s office. It felt like years since she had left. But when she looked at her watch it had only been several minutes. Violet was trying not to get herself worked up; it could be a false positive. Or a defective test. 

There was a knock on the door, Sarah walked in with another doctor one that Violet had never seen before. “Violet,” Sarah said to her. Violet looked up at her as Sarah’s face broke into a smile. “Congratulations!” 

Violet sat there for a moment. She then bolted from her chair and leapt into Sarah’s arms. “Really?” she asked as she felt tears running down her face. “It’s really happening?” 

Sarah nodded as she was getting teary eyed for Violet. “Come back tomorrow with Hal and we can do an ultrasound.” She told her. Sarah than introduced Violet to a good doctor for Violet to use. Violet nodded her head as everything seemed to be going in one ear and out the other. After she set up an appointment for the following day Violet headed back to 221. 

The walk home was a blur, Violet was still trying to process the news that she had just gotten. But she also needed to figure out how to tell Hamish the news. As she passed Speedy’s Café she was just hoping that Hamish was at home, she needed to tell him or somebody now. She unlocked the door with her key and headed up the steps smelling the coffee that had just been brewed knowing that Hamish was home. 

“Where did you run off to?” He asked pulling Violet into a kiss as she walked into the living room.

“You know mysterious me, I was out saving the world.” She laughed placing a hand on her husband’s chest. “How is Papa doing?” 

“Oh he is fine; he is on his seventh nurse.” Hamish explained as Violet looked at him and broke down laughing. She kissed Hamish once more and then headed into the kitchen to put the kettle on. “I don’t know what to do with his place,” Hamish told her looking around his home. It hadn’t changed after 35 years. 

“What do you mean?” Violet asked seeing if she could set him up to inform him about the new she had received that morning. 

“We own it. Ms. Hudson gave it to my dad’s and now that they are retiring they have given it to us. But the place is too big for just the two of us.” Hamish explained as he plopped down in his Dad’s chair. 

“What if it was filled with more people?” Violet asked as she walked over and sat down in Hamish’s lap. Her legs hanging over the arm of the chair and her back pressed up against the other arm. 

“I don’t want renters,” he said as he pushed Violet’s now long brown hair out of her face. 

Violet laid her head on Hamish’s shoulder. “I mean, what it if was filled with more Watson-Holmes?” 

Hamish smiled as he rubbed Violet’s back to see if he could relieve some of the pain she had been having. “I thought we said we were okay with what the doctors said to us and that we weren’t going to dwell on what can’t happen?” he asked her as he kissed her on the neck. Violet knew he wanted kids she could tell in that tone. He wasn’t upset with her, but like his Papa, Hamish liked to ignore certain things if they are two hard to face head on just yet. 

“But what if, by some miracle out there I was able to have children?” she asked him. 

“I would find a job out here, settle down in 221. We would go down to Sussex on the weekends to visit family and…” Hamish stopped as he looked down at his wife. Violet got up to finish making her tea when Hamish stood up and stopped her. “Wait, what are you talking about?” 

Violet turned to look at him. She took his hands and placed them on her abdomen. “It’s happening.” She told him her voice cracking as she held back tears. “We are going to be parents.” 

Hamish stood there in silence. He blinked for a minute before he grabbed ahold of Violet and swung her around. “Parents? You and me? Parents!” he said his voice rising a few octaves as excitement began to fill up in his chest. 

Violet laughed as Hamish sat her down. “Yes,” she said. 

Hamish placed a hand on his wife’s face and kissed her. “What do we do now?” he asked as he had Violet sit down. “I can make your tea.” 

Violet shook her head as she turned around to answer Hamish’s question. “We go and see Sarah tomorrow. We will have an ultrasound to see the baby and then… Hamish are you okay?” she asked getting up and walking over to him. 

Hamish held back the tears as he pulled his wife into a hug. All he wanted to do was hold her and make sure this was real and not some dream. “When can we tell people?” he asked her. 

“Wait until tomorrow and we will see what the doctor tells us.” Violet told him with a kiss. “Though you might want to thank Papa. I believe he knew and that is why Anthea dropped off the test for me.” 

Hamish laughed. It was typically how his father did things. 

~~~

The following day Hamish and Violet went in to the Surgery. They didn’t know what to expect when they got there. Though Violet had an appointment with her baby doctor (that is what Hamish called her) Sarah still wanted to do the ultrasound to share in with them on the good news. 

Violet laid on the table, the cold jell on her still flat stomach. They watched the monitor as Sarah tried not to gasp. “Well, it appears that surprises come in twos.” She informed them as she snapped a photograph. 

“What do you mean?” Hamish asked as he looked up from Violet. He was holding her hand the entire time. They were fearing the worst when they walked in. 

“Look,” Sarah said as she took a pen and pointed to the screen caption. Hamish wheeled around to get a better look. He needed to get a new prescription of glasses; his eyes weren’t working as well as they should. “Here is one tiny tadpole like baby,” Sarah said and then she moved her pen over. “And there is another one.” 

Violet looked at Sarah. “You mean…” 

“Yes, twins. Most likely fraternal.” Sarah told her. 

Violet and Hamish sat there stunned. Hamish was the first one who was able to form words and he asked, “how?” 

Violet laughed as she held onto her husband’s hand. “I’ve learned not to ask questions,” Violet informed him. They finished the ultrasound. Sarah went to print the pictures for them as Violet cleaned the jell off her stomach and got redressed properly. 

Violet called her parents with the exciting news as she and Hamish walked hand and hand to Bart’s to see John and Sherlock. She promised to go down and see them as soon as she could. Putting her phone back into her purse they headed up to Sherlock’s room. 

John was sitting on the couch reading the paper as Sherlock was on his mobile. They looked up as Violet walked in first followed by Hamish. “Well,” Hamish said. “Since we both know that you know we are expecting…” 

John put down his paper and looked at his husband. “I said nothing!” Sherlock insisted as he raised his hands up in protest. 

“Don’t worry Dad, Papa said nothing. But we did just get back from seeing Sarah at the surgery and we have these to show you,” she said handing John the ultrasound picture as well as Sherlock one. 

John looked at them; he removed his glasses and then put them back on. “Am I seeing double?” he asked. 

Sherlock looked and couldn’t help but smile proudly. “Nope, they are going to have twins.” 

After spending a few hours with John and Sherlock, as well as talking about becoming parents as well as them being grandparents they headed back to 221. They decided to pick up dinner on the way home. Hamish smiled. He had many memories in 221 growing up. Now his children would be able to make their own. 

“You better start looking for a job Mr. Watson-Holmes. We are going to have two mouths to feed in 8 and a half months,” Violet told him as she picked up her plate full of Chinese food.

“As well as investing in real furniture and baby proofing this place,” Hamish said looking around 221b. 

“Didn’t Dad already do that for Papa?” Violet asked. “I can get a job at the museum to help save up.” She said. Setting her fork down Violet picked up Hamish’s hand. “You okay with this. Being in one place for a long time?” 

Hamish leaded over the kitchen table and kissed Violet gently on the lips, he then set his hand on her stomach. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”


End file.
